Endless Wander, Not Endless Destruction!
by Morgan9881
Summary: Artie, Myka and Pete rush back to the B&B to find a dead Mrs. Fredrick. So artie tries to save the Warehouse by using the pocket watch, but theres one problem, a new caretaker has to be in place. Please read and review. Also any suggestions for a better story or anything you just want me to include. New chapter every Sunday night- 10pm- minor M
1. Chapter 1

Warehouse 13- Endless wonder…..

Chapter 1:

Smoke, ashes and crumbling columns surrounded Myka, her face surprisingly still, motionless, and stone-like. The warehouse had been destroyed, her home had been destroyed, and in some way a small part of herself was too.

Pete's face was a mix of astonishment, sadness and disbelief. For the 3 years he had worked there he had always seen it as a strong, and powerful building, nothing could destroy it, yet here they all stood, surrounded by the burning remains.

How? That was the only thing on Arties mind. He kept asking himself that same question over and over again. What had Mrs. Fredrick said to him hours before the devastation, "The Warehouse has always endured Arthur." Well he would be sure to tell her she was wrong when he saw her again.

Cold air chased through the empty space, without the huge protective walls of the Warehouse it was incredibly cold and scary, knowing that there was just a vast wasteland for miles now. Nothing. No sanctuary. No oasis. Embers fell and spat all around the once impressive structure, along with falling rocks big and small. Everything was wrong, why did this happen? How did this happen? This was supposed to be a place of endless wonder. Wonder for God's sake not endless destruction. Pete thought back, all the things he and his friends had gone through, When James Macpherson blew up the Umbilicus, or when Myka left…..

Myka. Pete stared at her, she had her back to him but it was like he could still see her face, like he could still see into her beautiful eyes, or see her flawless skin.

Jinks had died, maybe not at the warehouse but he still died, the image of his dead body lying in the chair, his eyes watching them, flashed before his eyes. "We lost Artie…" Pete exclaimed. "Not yet." Artie replied as he flashed the pocket watch from his pocket.

Its silver rim was shiny and reflected the orange flames as they fell making them dance on its surface. Artie could feel its icy cold materiel on his skin but it was quickly warming from his body heat. "What's that?" Myka asked.

"Well you guys know that each Warehouse has a connection to a person, right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fredrick." Pete and Myka murmured almost simultaneously.

"Yes well what you didn't know is that every Warehouse creates and artifact when it is build, this is the artifact created for Warehouse 13."

"I don't understand." Pete asked.

"Of course you don't dumb nuts" Myka teased, through out everything Myka still had Pete; big lovable Pete.

"Well" Explained Artie, " To tie the Warehouse down to earth it creates an artifact which it is then linked to, it was never meant to be used like this, it is only created as a but, desperate times call for desperate measures. This should affect the Warehouse in a way which means it should reverse time or distort it. I don't know it's never been used before."

"Wait. It can restore time? How much time?" Myka blurted out.

"I don't know, like I said it was never meant to be used like this, it was only ever used as a tether for something bigger- the Warehouse." Artie answered.

"So could it bring back Helena?"

"I DON'T KNOW MYKA." Artie raised his voice a little, "I don't know if even will reverse time." Myka went silent; like a small child had been yelled at she shrunk in her big brown leather boots. "Well here we go….." Artie explained.

Artie pressed his big chubby hands over the tiny bobble on the watch; nothing happened.

Nothing.

"What happened?" Pete asked.

"I don't know this should have done something, anything." Artie replied.

"Well maybe the fact that the warehouse has been destroyed that so has the watches, _power_, should we say." Myka perked up.

"No, the warehouse isn't destroyed, it's merely damaged. Look there is pieces of it everywhere." Artie exclaimed. Before anyone could speak anymore his Farnsworth screeched. Artie answered it quickly pulling it open and to Myka and Pete it was almost as if he had pulled the lid off. "ARTIE! You're alive! Thank god." Claudia's black and whiteface filled the small circular screen, "What happened, we all felt the earth move like an earthquake and then, then…" her voice trailed off. "Mrs. Fredrick is dead."

"What?" Artie bellowed, "She's dead. Of course, she has a connection to the Warehouse, now that it's destroyed, she must have died."

"But I thought you said that the warehouse wasn't destroyed; only damaged." Pete chipped in.

"Yes but Mrs. Fredrick is a person not a building she could not survive the blast but the Warehouse can." Artie explained


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The brown walls of the B&B was a comforting site, along with the smell of lavender and the low humming of bees outside. Myka sat on the sofa curled up in a ball crying, her head was in her knees; she didn't want anyone to see her falter.

Pete was sat at the table starring at Mrs. Fredrick's shriveled up, body, and he couldn't help but feel that it was slightly his fault, if he had had the guts to shoot that bastard, Sykes in Hong Kong he would have never been able to plant that bomb and both Mrs. Fredrick and H.G would be alive.

Artie was pacing around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone; he constantly kept flexing his hands. When he stopped and looked at the half a corpse of Mrs. Fredrick, and lifted the pocket watch out of his pocket. "The pockets watch." Leena gasped.

"How do you know about this?" Artie asked.

"It was so long ago, Mrs. Fredrick told me; when I first joined; around 7 years ago. She showed me it and told me that if a time ever came and a choice had to ever be made between her or the Warehouse that the Warehouse came first, always has done, and always will." I had no idea what she meant at the time but I think I understand now."

"What do you mean?" Pete asked.

"This watch is supposed to be a connection to the warehouse but, it should also be connected to the caretaker. So if it can bring back the Warehouse it might be able to bring back the caretaker to a mortal life." Artie said as plainly as possible.

"We tried that Artie it didn't work!" Myka snapped.

"Maybe not, but now that I understand I should be able to make it work. It doesn't restore time; it just simply rebuilds the Warehouse, or brings the caretaker back. Not both, and from what Mrs. Fredrick told Leena I think we know which option to pick." Artie explained.

"But Artie we are forgetting one crucial thing without Mrs. Fredrick as the caretaker the Warehouse cannot be rebuilt." Leena whispered. Then everyone looked at Claudia, who had been standing quietly in the corner of the room, as the memory flashed back to more than 2 years ago when Mrs. Fredrick looked like she wasn't going to make it when Warehouse 2 became active and it came to Claudia to have the maturity and responsibility of taking her place. "Artie; no I'm not ready!"

"But you are, and you know as well as us that there's no other way, trust me." Artie said reassuringly. "No, dam it don't you understand I don't want to end up like her." Claudia points her right index finger at the body on the floor. "What do you mean?" Pete asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Pete; she was alone. Think who she had, other than those at the Warehouse? Nobody, that's who, I don't want to be that person, the person who everyone else goes silent if she comes near them or they feel slightly scared when she looks them in the eye. I don't want to be her." Claudia rambled. She was speaking in short breathes and not making sense. "Listen to me Claudia I will help you through this, we can do it together."

"Why me?"

"We all have our purpose." Leena piped up.

"There may be another way." An unknown voice explained in the doorway- Adwin Kosan. He still had a simple black suit on, with a pure white shirt underneath, his broach of the eye of Horus was glinting in the dying sun. "Now that both the Warehouse and Mrs. Fredrick are dead I assume you have resorted to using the pocket watch, am I correct?"

"Urm yes." Artie half heartedly replied.

"Now, you know as well as I that the warehouse comes first but as I seems Ms Donovan isn't ready for this there is one artifact that can help. I realized that the Warehouse may suffer a terrible fate so I took precautions." As he spoke he help up a small golden cross, and he spoke again while moving across to Claudia. "This will restore Mrs. Fredrick to her former self; all you have to do is lay it on her."

"What is that?" Claudia demanded.

"A Christian cross, a women was supposedly brought back to life by Jesus, however it was never proven correct, but the fact that this artifact can restore someone is true." Claudia snatched the cross out of his hand and as she walked over to the dead body she examined it.

Her face was wet from tears, and her make-up ran, her hair was a mess but she didn't care, she slowly and delicately raised the cross in the air, she couldn't bear to touch the dead women's skin so she got close enough and dropped it on. The instant the gold touched her skin he cracked and then turned to dust. The still prune- like women began to move; her fingers, mouth and toes, then she gasped for air, breathing heavily, then the women's skin stretched out and she grew back into her regular plump self. Her bee- hive style hair was the same, her bushy eyebrows were the same, everything about her was the same, however one single thing was different, and she was no longer caretaker to the Warehouse.

She was mortal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Myka layed on her bed scrunched up in a ball; like a piece of paper. She stared at a picture of her lost companion; Helena G Wells. It was from the 1800's when she worked at Warehouse 12. Myka took comfort in the thought that at one time H.G was normal; at least as normal as anyone who works at a Warehouse can get. This photo was taken before Cristina's death, before she was betrayed by her best friend, before she lost herself in rage and anger. But would that person she stared at, sacrifice herself to save the world, twice. Her H.G was willing to let her consciousness be lost forever with the Jammus coin, and let herself be blown apart to save those closest to her.

Pete sat on his bed as still as a rock, unsure of what to do, he knew everyone else will be buzzing about the Warehouse but her felt nothing. After all the sadness and hurt he had just closed himself off from everyone and everything. Inside his head he was debating whether or not to make himself feel better; he knew one way that worked all the time. He edged his eyes down to his dark blue jeans and saw them bulk up from what was inside; little Pete. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door; Myka.

Artie was sat in the armchair downstairs with Mrs. Fredrick stood opposite him, to Artie she looked perfectly normal, but he could see in her eyes she was scared. That was the first time he had ever seen her have a doubt. "What's wrong?" Artie asked the women.

"Nothing." She replied plainly.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" He asked again in his famous interrogation voice. Mrs. Fredrick glared at him as if to warn him not to push his luck. He sent that glare right back.

"You would be wise to remember your place agent Nielson." Mrs. Fredrick said in an icy tone.

"Stop the act, Irene!" Artie spit fired back. The proud women looked surprised, as if nobody has ever stood up to her before or that they shouldn't.

"Since I know you will be relentless in you pursuit for an answer….." Mrs. Fredrick told him. She said it as if she could win but simply couldn't be bothered, but Artie knew she used it as an excuse that she couldn't win. "There's a feeling in my gut. Something is wrong." Mrs. Fredrick explained.

"What type of feeling?" Artie rapidly fired back again.

"Not a good one." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Claudia paced around her room, biting her fingernails and twirling her hair; a habit she had picked up from Myka. Thoughts raced through her head like a speeding bullet. Why did Adwin Cosan bring back Mrs. Fredrick if all the regents believed she had this supposed destiny to be the Warehouse caretaker? Why was Mrs. Fredrick avoiding her? Why was everything so wrong? She pondered around these thought for several minutes until Leena came and knocked on the door. "I know how you feeling and all your questions will be answered, in time."

"And until then life is pretty crap." Claudia muffled under her breath.

Myka smiled at Pete and walked slowly over to his bed. She nuzzled into him and felt at peace. She could hear his breathing and his heart beating. It was comforting. He was no longer a big brother to her, he was something more. So much more! "Are you ok?" Pete asked.

"Yes I'm fine now, thank you." Myka replied. She squeezed him tight and walked out. What was she thinking, she couldn't start this again she couldn't fall in love with another partner and loose them again.

Pete couldn't stand it when Myka did that because when she did all his feeling's for her re-surfaced which he didn't need now. He decided he would pleasure himself tonight, screw the day he needed a distraction… his thoughts were interrupted. Again. Leena stood in the doorway, "Don't even think about it, unless you plan to clean up after yourself." She said plain and simply. Whenever she said it like that Pete could never understand if she was joking or been very serious. Then before he could think about it Leena disappeared around the corner.


End file.
